


Colours

by Finaiarel



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ceremonial Duel, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: COLOURS: The world is in black and  white until you meet your soulmate. Afterwards, the world is in colour until your soulmate dies.





	Colours

It is over. He has won, and yet Yugi doesn’t feel like he’s claimed any sort of victory. He knows what this means for the partner of his heart, knows what this means for the both of them. Atem will go to the Afterlife to destroy the millennium items and erase Zorc’s great evil from the world, and Yugi will be left alone. It is what it is, and it has to be this way. 

It still nearly kills him to land the finishing blow. 

Then there is a hand on his shoulder, and his partner’s voice in his ears. It still feels odd for it to be _outside_ of his head, but it’s his other self, and even though he’s sobbing he wants to see him one last time. He opens his eyes and looks up.

And gasps, stiffening as he gazes up at him. 

To everyone else watching, it’s near imperceptible. But Atem’s hand is on his shoulder, and… And he’s so _bright._ Yugi doesn’t have the words for the colors - he’s never had to know them before now. But there are so many shades and hues in the planes of his partner’s face, so many little shifts in light. Yugi desperately tries to categorize his thoughts, so caught up in the sight of his partner that it takes him a long moment to realize what this even _means._

Atem… Atem is his _soulmate._ Atem is his soulmate and he is leaving, right now. Everything is mechanical at this point. He takes his partner’s hand, lets him pull him to his feet. He chokes out his goodbye, doesn’t let anyone know anything is wrong. He can feel Anzu’s eyes on him, burning into his back the entire time. 

And when Atem looks at him for the last time, he can see it there too. The longing. He memorizes that look, the colors of his clothing, how the light shifts over his arms and face. He commits it all to memory.

Then he nods at his partner and crosses his arms over his chest, holding the tears back long enough for Atem to walk through and for the doors to shut behind him. Separating them forever.

And then, as the world fades to grey once more, he lets the grief swallow him whole.


End file.
